1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image system for observing an image for three-dimensional observation displayed on a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been widely used in a medical field. A normal endoscope includes one image pickup apparatus. The one image pickup apparatus picks up a two-dimensional image. The two-dimensional image is displayed on a monitor. A surgeon performs an endoscopic test, a surgical operation, and the like while observing the two-dimensional image displayed on the monitor.
When a surgical operation is performed, a three-dimensional image system is sometimes adopted that uses a stereoscopic endoscope or a three-dimensional endoscope including two image pickup apparatuses and displays, on a monitor, an image for three-dimensional observation generated from two-dimensional images having a parallax. The surgeon can visually recognize (observe) the image for three-dimensional observation as a three-dimensional image having a cubic effect or a depth feeling by wearing glasses for three-dimensional observation and observing the image for three-dimensional observation.
In such a three-dimensional image system, the surgeon can observe the image for three-dimensional observation as the three-dimensional image having a cubic effect or a depth feeling. Therefore, the surgeon can easily recognize unevenness of a diseased part and a depth feeling on a distal end side of a treatment instrument. It is possible to perform the surgical operation smoothly and in a short time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-164329 serving as a first conventional example discloses a stereoscopic-video display apparatus in which parallax-amount controlling means controls, according to setting information from setting controlling means, a parallax amount of image signals for left and right eyes for performing stereoscopic display.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-188118 serving as a second conventional example discloses a stereoscopic display apparatus capable of performing stereoscopic display when a viewer views, using glasses, a display image displayed on a display section. In the apparatus, the glasses transmit attribute information of the glasses to the display apparatus side. The display apparatus reads out, from a storing section, parameter information corresponding to the attribute information of the glasses received by a receiving section. A control section generates image control information according to the parameter information. An adjusting section adjusts a display image on the basis of the image control information. A display section displays the adjusted display image. When there are a plurality of viewers, the display images can be adjusted taking into account priority.
In the first conventional example, in order to set the display apparatus to a parallax amount suitable for an observing observer, a position of the observer is detected by detecting means such as a camera provided at the display apparatus, the observer is specified using detected information, and a parallax amount of a video to be displayed is controlled using parallax amount setting information stored in advance in association with the specified observer.
In the second conventional example, the storing section that stores image information for adjusting a cubic effect or a depth feeling is provided on the display apparatus side.